Remote control devices for controlling apparatuses from a distance are well-known. Such devices have been used to remotely control television sets, garage doors, and many other equipment. Exmples of remote control devices for television receivers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,907,217; 3,044,016; 3,054,957; 3,757,303; 3,790,956; and 4,305,155. Examples of remote control devices for radio apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,938,397 and 2,524,281.
All of the above systems are complicated devices which have specific functions to be controlled, with little or no additional functional capabilities being built into the system. Each apparatus has its designated functions to be performed, whether they be the tuning of a television receiver, or the control of the volume of a radio receiver, and does not allow for subsequent functions to be remotely controlled when and if such subsequent functions arise and need to be remotely controlled. Each of these prior art devices is designed to perform control of specified functions, which have resulted in each device having a certain number of these functions remotely controlled and only these certain functions, without the capacity to add on additional functions at a later date, if desired.